Duck Hunt Mysteries!
by Lizardon the Dragon
Summary: Supernatural Spooks! Hilarious Hijinx! Crazy Conundrums and Kooky Cases! Join The Duck Hunt Trio and their friends as they work to solve mysteries at the Smash Mansion! New episodes coming soon!
1. Episode 1

(Feel free to play watch?v=G2ui90B72RA during the first part!)

…

(From the creative mind of Lizardon the Dragon)

**Duck Hunt!**

**Robin!**

**Lucina!**

**And Mega Man!**

**In the first exciting episode of…**

_**DUCK HUNT MYSTERIES!**_

**This episode: **_**"Smash Bros. Hosts a Two-Headed Ghost!"**_

….

"Ooogh…You think maybe we ate a little too much at dinner, boys?"

Zapper would've normally received a bark or a quack in response from his two companions, Dog and Duck, but the twosome were too busy snoring away on the floor behind him.

Zapper rolled his eyes. He loved his pets very, very much, but they could be a real handful sometimes. Turning back around, the hunter tenderly picked up his Labrador Retriever and Mallard, and resumed walking back to their room. It was almost curfew, and the lights had gone out.

If there was one thing that the trio loved, it was food. All too often, Zapper and his pets would still be chowing down on some dinner hours after everyone else had left. It was something that Zapper's mother had always chastised him about when he was growing up. _"Nathan E. Sparks! If you don't slow down your eating your stomach will explode!"_ Zapper smiled to himself, reminiscing on the days of his youth. It was a blissful time. Now he was a 28 year-old man, with a full beard and moustache, a slightly large belly, and two mongrels to look after. To him, he was still living the blissful life.

Unfortunately, Zapper was too busy thinking about his life (and food) to watch where he was going. Stepping around the corner, the sharpshooter ran right into a small, blue robot.

"Oh, sorry Zapper! I didn't see you there… I guess I should've been more careful…" Mega Man apologized, trying to be heard over the panicked barking and quacking of Dog and Duck, who were rousted out of their slumber in the crash.

Zapper, rubbing his head, finally managed to calm down his pets, then helped Mega Man get back to his feet.

"Oh, don't you take the blame for that, kiddo. I wasn't watching were I was going!" If there was one thing Zapper prided himself on as a proud Canadian, it was his manners.

The two smashers laughed it off, and casually struck up a conversation while they walked. Dog followed behind them, with Duck riding on his furry friend's back. Zapper and Mega Man were in the heat of a conversation about dogs when they rounded the next corner, and were met with a very unexpected sight. Well, unexpected for them, anyway.

Robin and Lucina were pressed right up against each other, locked in tight osculation. Dog and Duck took the liberty of covering each other's eyes. The couple were completely unaware of their surprise spectators, until Mega Man cleared his throat uncomfortably.

The two immediately pulled apart from each other, their faces beet red. Robin attempted to mutter some kind of explanation, and Lucina simply stood there, looking at the floor in sheer embarrassment.

Zapper sighed and cut of the stuttering mage.

"It's alright, lovebirds. We just wanted to pass through. Go about your business or whatever, eh?"

The hunter shoved pass them nonchalantly. Mega Man followed suit, uttering a small "Excuse me." Dog and Duck simply ran right past them, not caring for manners.

The two swordfighters stood there, watching the others walk farther down the hall. After a few seconds, Lucina turned around and smacked Robin in his arm.

"Ow! Please Lucina, that was not my fault!" the tactician complained, rubbing his arm.

Lucina was about to retort (or smack him again) when the feuding couple, as well as the Trio and Mega Man, were all interrupted by an otherworldly and terrifying moaning that reverberated down the entire hallway.

Dog and Duck each gave surprised yelps, and leapt into Mega Man's arms in a very familiar cartoonish fashion.

Robin and Lucina ceased their squabbling and walked with caution over to where Zapper and the others stood. By instinct, Lucina drew her Falchion.

Mustering up all the courage he had inside of him, Robin raised his voice to address the source of the awful groan.

"Who is there? Show yourself, coward!"

The hallway was silent for a few seconds. The only sound being the heavy breathing of the smashers. The next sound caused everyone present to do a double jump.

A maniacal cackling boomed from right behind the group. Duck began to quack noisily in alarm, and Dog just fainted. Turning around, the heroes were met with an ungodly sight.

Floating a good two feet off the ground was a terrifying apparition. It would've looked very much like a generic sheet ghost, if it wasn't glowing a sickly blue color and had two heads.

One face was grinning from metaphorical ear to metaphorical ear, with sharp and filthy teeth filling its mouth. There was no way that anything alive could have a mouth stretch that far without its head being ripped in two. The smiling head also hosted a set of big yellow eyes, almost popping right out of their sockets, with dilated pupils, giving a further emphasis on the "maniac" look.

The other face was no better. Instead of smiling, this head's face was contorted into a mug of sheer agony. The edges of its mouth were also stretched, albeit downwards, and it had sunken eyes with no pupils whatsoever.

It took a few moments for the smashers to register what they were looking at. Once they did, all four of them let out ear-splitting screams, then turn and ran down the hallway. The ghost began to give chase, the happy head whooping like a lunatic and the sad head screeching it's awful moan.

The fighters closed in on the end of the hallway, which split off into two directions. Panicking, Robin shouted to the others.

"Split up, everyone! It cannot follow all of us!"

The others nodded and tore off down the different hallways, with Robin, Dog and Duck taking the left and Zapper, Lucina and Mega Man running down the right.

The ghost reached the end of the hallway only a few moments later. With a frustrated howl, the ghost floated right through the opposite wall and disappeared.

….

"What on earth _was_ that?!" cried Lucina, trying to catch her breath. "I've faced my fair share of foul creatures, but that…that…THING was simply atrocious!"

The group had reunited in the foyer, after being separated from their unexpected guest. Zapper plopped down in a nearby armchair, exhausted. The duck and the dog came up to their master and lay down as well. Robin continued to pace back and forth, thinking deeply. He clenched his Levin sword tightly, as though fearing someone or something would take it from him. Mega Man finished scanning the mansion, and spoke.

"I can't locate it…whatever it was. It's just…vanished!"

Lucina perked up. "Vanished?"

Mega Man gave an uneasy nod. "Yeah…poof! Gone! It's not in the mansion anymore."

Zapper gave an audible gulp from his chair and tossed his messy hair out of his face.

"Y-you mean like a…a g-ghost?"

His pets picked up on their owners fear. Dog gave a pathetic whimper while duck covered his eyes with his wings and gave a startled quack.

Gears inside Mega Man's head began to turn, processing the new theory. "It's entirely possible…I can't pick up ectoplasm on my scanner."

Robin stopped his pacing and scoffed. "Ghosts? Honestly, Zapper, you're a grown man. How could you believe in ghosts?"

The gunman sent a glare in Robin's direction. "Yeah, I believe in ghosts! We just saw one!" he stood up and faced the tactician. "What I want to know is, why don't _you_ believe in ghosts? You come from a world with dragons and zombies!"

Lucina had had enough. The swordswoman cried out, silencing both men. "Stop it, both of you! Ghost or no ghost, we need to find out what that thing was, and what it's doing in our mansion!"

Mega Man stepped forwards. "I agree. Do any of us have a match tomorrow?"

Lucina and Robin both raised their hands. "We have an 8-player team battle at 10 against Diddy Kong and a few others." Robin explained.

The blue bomber shrugged and continued. "Ok, then Zapper, you and I and Duck Hunt will go into town tomorrow and ask around. You know, see if anybody knows anything about a blue, two headed ghost."

At that moment, the same ghastly moaning reverberated through the mansion, causing a chill to ride up all the smasher's spines. Duck hid behind Dog, who hid behind Zapper's legs.

Zapper broke the new silence. "S-sure thing, man…If we m-make it through the n-night."

Duck Hunt looked at each other, worriedly, and Dog muttered something that sounded a lot like "Oh boy…"

….

The next morning, all of the smashers at breakfast were eager to inquire about what they all heard last night. Once word got out that Duck Hunt, Mega Man, Robin and Lucina saw a ghost in the halls, the six wouldn't stop being bombarded with questions. Robin and Lucina managed to get away from the crowd, since their match was starting shortly. Zapper and Mega Man took the opportunity to ask everyone if they knew anything about their strange visitor. Unfortunately, barely anyone had useful information. Lucario had proven to be the most useful, bringing up the possibility of it being a ghost-type Pokémon, or something that could mask it's appearance. The aura Pokémon spoke very cautiously, however, and kept staring at the two throughout breakfast.

Eventually, the two smashers got out of the Mansion, and headed towards the town.

"You know, Robin and Lucario could be right about it _not_ being a ghost…" the robot started.

Zapper looked down at Mega Man, with a queer look on his face. "What part of floating, glowing, cackling, moaning and walking through walls dissuades the 'ghost theory' exactly?"

Mega Man blushed sheepishly. "Point taken." Dog snickered at Mega Man before being scolded by Zapper.

For the next couple of hours, the two asked around Smashville and its residents, hoping somebody knew something about their phantom. Mr. Resetti knew nothing, but made sure to give them a two-hour monologue about saving. By one o'clock, the Smashers were growing very tired and decided to grab a bite to eat, then head back to the mansion. Robin and Lucina would be done their match by now, so they could resume clue-hunting together.

….

Lucina growled in frustration as she respawned for the second time that match. Now that she was on her last stock, she would need to be extra careful.

The 8-player Smash had lasted much longer than anyone had anticipated, however, it was finally nearing a conclusion: Lucina and Robin were left on the Red Team, each with one stock, while the Blue Team was down to only Luigi with two stocks, who, to their frustration, had begun to camp.

….

From the control room, Master Hand grimaced at the scene before him.

"Maybe Palutena's Temple is a tad _too_ big…"

…...

Lucina met up with Robin on the bridge of Palutena's temple, to order to strategize.

"Are you alright, Lucina? That was one strong up smash…"

"At least it wasn't Falco…" Lucian shuddered at the memory.

At that moment, both an Assist Trophy and a Smash Ball, both at an equal distance from the twosome and Luigi. An idea popped into the tactician's head.

"Lucina, if you can grab the Smash Ball and hold onto it while I get the Assist Trophy and use it to take one of Luigi's stocks…"

He didn't have to finish his sentence for Lucina to understand what he was getting at. Immediately the two broke of, making a dash for their respective items. Luigi also stopped taunting from his safe position and was going for the Smash Ball.

Robin reached the Assist Trophy while Lucina and Luigi were trying to break the powerful sphere. Popping off the top, he prayed for someone useful, perhaps Dark Samus, or Magnus…

"Huh!?"

Nobody came out of the assist trophy.

Robin's confused cry distracted Lucina long enough for Luigi to grab the Smash Ball. Within seconds, he had whipped out the Poltergust 3000 and snagged both fighters, launching them offstage.

"GAME!" Master Hand boomed over the loudspeakers.

….

Lucina and Robin apologized to their teammates, who were very understanding, in the waiting room afterwards. After leaving, Lucina gave Robin a quick peck on his cheek.

"You realize that our loss was not your fault, right?"

Robin merely nodded. The mage was still trying to figure out why at least one of the Assist Trophies were missing.

"Come on, Robin." Lucina spoke, snapping him out of his daze. "We need to go meet back up with the others, and solve this ghost problem."

Robin took a second, then smiled. "Yes…hopefully they've had some luck."

….

"What do you think, Mega Man?"

"I really can't tell…we might need a second opinion. Dog? Duck?"

"Arf!"

"Quack!"

"They're right, kiddo. We need to listen to our gut instinct."

"Right."

"We'll have one extra-large meat lovers, and a small Canadian with hot sauce on top. Anything to drink, guys?"

The group had decided to have some Pizza, and the best place in Smashville for the delicious meal was Mona's Pizza, right in the middle of downtown.

After eating their pizza, the two smashers were waiting on their bill from Mona, and were discussing the ghost.

"So…we have no leads on what this ghost is, other than utterly terrifying." Zapper mumbled.

Mona's eyes widened. "Did you boys say there's a _ghost_ at Smash Mansion?"

Mega Man nodded. "Yep. Big and blue, with two heads! Show her, Duck Hunt."

Dog and Duck got up onto the counter, despite Mona's protests. Duck landed on Dog's shoulder and stuck his head right next to the canines, who stood up on his hind legs. Dog then stretched his face into as wide a smile as he could and popped his eyes, while Duck twisted his into a foul grimace and squinted his eyes. The two then lurched around the store, Dog laughing evilly an and Duck trying to make a groaning noise. Unfortunately, Duck's moans sounded more like a rubber ducky squeak.

Mona kept herself from laughing at the display before her. Then a light bulb went off in her head.

"Hey! You know, if you guys have a problem with ghosts, you should talk to Ashley! She's all about that supernatural stuff!" she exclaimed with a snap of her fingers.

Zapper and Mega Man lit up. "Great idea!" Zapper said "Thanks a ton, Mona!" Mega Man even kissed her hand in gratitude. Then the boys got up and zoomed back to the mansion.

Mona laughed to herself. "Boy, what crazy stuff happens over th-HEY! YOU GUYS DIDN'T PAY FOR YOUR PIZZA! COME BACK HERE!"

….

The four smashers had reunited in the foyer once again. Robin and Lucina informed the others about the mysterious missing Assist Trophy, while Duck Hunt and Mega Man shared their lead.

"Alright then, looks like we're going to have a talk to that witch. Hopefully she can help us get rid of the ghost!" Robin declared, and lead the group down towards the Assist Trophy wing, where those characters had their rooms. Lucina knocked on Ashley's door, and while the crew waited for a response, Dog and Duck went sniffing down the hall.

….

Soon, Dog and Duck came across the game room. Seeing nobody inside, the mischievous duo decided that it wouldn't hurt to play a round or two of Wii Sports. Gathering together their Wiimotes and Nunchucks, the two began an engaging match of Wii Boxing. The match was _so_ engaging, they didn't hear the door shut behind them. The also didn't notice the two-headed shadow closing in behind them.

Dog growled as he lost the 3rd match of their boxing match. Duck laughed at his friend's frustration. Getting madder and madder, Dog finally gave up and threw his controller over his head, rage quitting.

A startling growl from behind them made both the animals jump. Turning around they saw the Two-Headed Ghost itself, with its two heads tied together by the Wiimote and Nunchuck, which had wrapped around it when Dog threw them away. Duck Hunt screamed and bolted past the phantom an back towards their owner, but not before Duck wrapped _his _ controller around the ghost's heads too. As they made their escape, the apparition struggled to come undone, both heads arguing with each other.

….

After a few minutes of waiting, Zapper had decided to boldly walk into Ashely's room. His three friends followed behind him.

"Well, would you look at that? Ashley's not home!" Mega Man noted, stating the obvious.

"But she has been here recently. Look, all of her brewing supplies are still out." Lucina said, picking up an empty vial. Her eyes glanced around a table, before setting on a half-hidden tome under a blanket.

The group continued to scan the room, seeing if they could find anything about their ghost. A few minutes later, Dog and Duck rushed into the room, making a big commotion. However, the noise didn't last long, since Dog tripped over something underneath the carpet and fell flat on his face.

Zapper rushed over to help his pooch get back on his feet.

"What's wrong, guys? Why the hurry, eh?"

Dog and Duck immediately did their famous Two-Headed Ghost impression.

"Interesting," Robin spoke up. "So the ghost has been out during the day."

"Yeah," Mega Man added, "Aren't most ghosts, like, allergic to daytime or something?"

"Clearly, this one isn't. So perhaps this means we aren't facing a ghost at all." Lucina concluded. The others nodded. Duck waddled over to the carpet and lifted it up, to see what was underneath.

Zapper and the others turned again at the alarmed quacking of Duck from behind them. The bird was holding something in his feet.

Robin's eyes widened. "Is that…"

"Yup."

"Everyone!" Lucina called, "Look at this tome, and what page it's opened up to!"

Zapper took the book and read it over. The man's face broke out into a grin.

"Well then, looks like we've got to capture our 'ghost,' gang." Zapper decided, while patting Duck on the head for his discovery.

"And I think I have just the plan to do it." Robin added. "Of course…we'll need to lure the ghost into the trap." Everyone's eyes turned to Dog and Duck, who's pupils dilated.

….

That night, the gang put Robin's plan into action. The idea was for Duck Hunt to get the Ghost to chase them back to the split in the hallway. When Dog and Duck went in opposite directions, the ghost would flee through the wall like before. However, on the other side of the wall, Robin and the others would be waiting with Luigi's Poltergust 5000 to suck up the ghost!

Everyone loved the plan…except for the bait.

Dog and Duck walked slowly down the hallway. A strange chattering noise kept following them, and it put the two on edge. It took a while for Duck to realize that the chattering was actually Dog's teeth. Duck quacked at Dog to stop, and he did his best to hold his mouth shut and walk at the same time. A few minutes later, and the two were halfway down the hall. Hopefully the ghost would show up soon.

The canine and the bird kept waiting for that telltale moaning or laughing, but it never came. This just made Duck Hunt even more nervous. The seconds ticked by on a nearby clock.

…Tick…Tick…Tick…

Duck ruffled his feathers.

…Tick…Tick…Tick…

Dog whimpered.

…Tap…Tap…Tap…

Duck Hunt's eyes widened. As far as they knew, clocks didn't go "Tap!" The duo looked beside them, and wouldn't you know it, there was the ghost, floating right next the them, tapping it's fingers impatiently.

Dog howled and the two began to run for the end of the hallway, while the ghost laughed and moaned after them. Unfortunately, Duck Hunt made one big mistake…the ran back the way they came. Too late, they realized, that their friends wouldn't be waiting on the other side of this wall! To save their own hide, however, they split anyway: Dog taking the left and Duck taking the right.

The ghost reached the intersection and looked at the two at the same time with both their heads. They were about to escape through the wall when something that each member of Duck Hunt was carrying caught their eye. Both heads screamed in rage and started to give chase. The sad head went after Dog, and the happy head went after Duck. Too late, the ghost realized, that the other head wasn't going in the same direction!

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!_

In a second, the ghost was split down the middle, and both ends fell out of the air. Zapper and the crew ran up just in time to see their haunting host fall to pieces.

"Well done, Duck Hunt! We've caught the ghost…er, ghosts!" Robin congratulated. Lucina pet the two animals on their heads.

Master Hand floated up behind them. "I got Mega Man's call, and I expect you all to have a good reason for being up past curfe-huh? Who are they?"

Zapper and Mega Man waltzed over to the two halves, who hung their heads in shame.

"These, sir, are the 'ghosts' that were haunting our mansion!" Mega Man explained.

"But you see, they're not really ghosts, but in fact are…" Zapper continued. Simultaneously, Mega Man and Zapper pulled the heads off of the two halves, revealing who it was underneath.

Master Hand gasped. "Why, it's Ashley and Waluigi! Explain yourselves, you two! Why were you dressing up as a ghost?!"

The skinny Italian man and young witch glared at the hand, before Waluigi gave in and explained. "Well…we wanted to-a scare off-a the Smashers, so we could be-a playable characters."

Master Hand sighed. "I should have expected as much." He turned to the group of Smashers. "What I'm curious about is how you figured out who the ghost was! Care to enlighten me?"

Robin stepped forwards. "Of course sir. There weren't that many clues at first, but our first hint was during the 8-Player Smash battle Lucina and I partook in today."

Lucina picked up the explanation. "When Robin got the assist trophy, but there was no one inside, we figured that at least one of our assist Trophies was doing something else."

Mega Man stepped in. "Zapper and I talked to Mona about the ghost. She was the one who gave us our Ashley lead."

Zapper concluded. "When we searched Ashley's room, Lucina found a spell book about how to infuse a costume with the powers of flight, and the power to walk through walls. Also, Duck here found Waluigi's tennis racket underneath Ashley's rug, so that's how we figured he was in on it too."

Ashley frowned "We would've succeeded too…if you meddling smashers didn't come along!"

Master Hand turned to the culprits. The snapped his fingers and the two had vanished. Then he brought his attention back to the characters.

"You have all done very well in foiling their plan. I will be having a little…talk with those two. Now all of you, get to bed. It's hours past curfew!"

With another snap, Master Hand vanished as well.

The group stood around each other for a few seconds, before Robin spoke up.

"We make a rather good team, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah! We should become an organization, dedicated to solving mysteries!" Mega Man chirped excitedly, "We could call ourselves 'Mystery Incor-'"

"How about we skip the name, eh?" Zapper said, cutting off the blue bomber before they could be sued for copyright.

Lucina kissed Robin before speaking up. "I, for one, agree with Mega Man. We are quite good at this mystery-solving!"

"What do you two think?" Zapper turned to asked his pets.

Dog and Duck high fived each other, causing everyone to laugh. Robin spoke up once again.

"Very well then! From now on, we shall become professional mystery solvers!" he held his hand out into the middle of the gang.

Lucina put her hand on top of his, followed by Mega Man, Zapper, and Duck Hunt.

Dog looked at the camera and gave his trademark laugh and Duck waved 'Goodbye' to their audience.

**THE END!**


	2. Episode 2

(Feel free to play watch?v=G2ui90B72RA during the first part!)

…

(From the Creative mind of Lizardon the Dragon)

**Duck Hunt!**

**Robin!**

**Lucina!**

**And Mega Man!**

**In another exciting episode of…**

_**DUCK HUNT MYSTERIES!**_

**This episode: **_**"When the Mansion's Awake, Duck Hunt will Shake!"**_

….

The clocks all struck midnight in the Smash Mansion. Everyone was fast asleep, dreaming of who knows what. The entire house was still.

It was still in the foyer.

It was still in the kitchen.

It was still in the hallways.

The clocks struck 12:01.

Suddenly, the long carpet covering the floor of the Smasher's wing began to roll up down the hall.

All by itself.

The carpet continued to roll all the way down the hall, taking a couple of turns. Soon, it was joined by all the other carpets in the mansion, also rolling in the direction of the main foyer. Had anyone been in the foyer at this time, they would've received the shock of their lives.

The front doors of the mansion flew off their hinges, without any exterior force. The carpets all unfurled themselves and reared themselves out the open doors and into the air, looking almost exactly like a multitude of tongues flailing around. The entire mansion shook with the force of an earthquake as a low rumbling sound reverberated through the halls. Lights flickered on and off. The doors to the Smasher's bedrooms locked themselves from the outside.

The mansion was alive.

….

"FALCON PUNCH!"

The next morning, and the final bedroom door was finally busted open by Captain Falcon's famous flaming fist. Captain Olimar and Alph cautiously exited their new (slightly singed) doorframe.

Lucina sighed again. "Captain Falcon, we've told you already! The doors are locked on the outside! You don't need to Falcon Punch all of our doors open!"

The F-Zero racer simply cocked his head and flashed a debonair grin. "Yeah…but a Falcon Punch is way cooler!"

From his position at the other side of the hall, Robin muttered to himself. "What about paying for new doors, Falcon? Is that 'cool' too?"

Unfortunately for the mage, Captain Falcon had ears like, well, a falcon. The racer turned and glared at Robin, made a quick 'I'm watching you' motion, and sped off towards the dining hall. All the smashers were to gather there as soon as possible, Master Hand had decreed, for a meeting concerning the doors. Lucina and Robin, along with the two spacemen, were the last to arrive. The two Fire Emblem characters took their seats by their new mystery solving team, consisting of Mega Man and the Duck Hunt Trio.

Master Hand did a quick head count. Once everyone was confirmed present, he addressed the crowd, who watched him intently.

"I suppose you're all wondering why I've called you here today…"

"Not really! We know exactly why we're here!" Crazy hand unnecessarily shouted from his seat at the opposite end of the long table.

Master Hand cleared his throat. "Yes, well…regardless, SOMEbody decided it would be a good practical joke to lock us all into our bedrooms while we slept last night. I suggest you come clean now, and consequences will be minor."

Everyone looked around at each other, expecting someone to speak. When no one came forward, Master Hand sighed.

"I had hoped that you all would be mature enough to take responsibility for your actions. R.O.B!"

The robot in question simply turned his head to face the floating glove.

"Yes, sir?"

"You always have the mansion under constant surveillance. Tell me, who locked the doors last night?"

Everyone turned to look at R.O.B. The smasher in question blinked a few times, then he spoke.

"Nobody, sir."

Everyone began to talk at once. Panic began to set in with some of the younger smashers. Master Hand tried to calm everyone down, albeit unsuccessfully. He had to shout in order to be heard over the clamour.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'NOBODY,' R.O.B?"

The robot turned to face a nearby wall, and began to project the scenes he observed from last night onto it. Everyone gasped as they saw the locks on the doors turn without anyone to turn them.

The playback continued. R.O.B played a scene he captured from the foyer. At the sight of this, some of the smashers screamed. The doors flying off their handles, the tongue-like carpets, the lights flickering and the strange rumbling, almost like a roar, all presented themselves before the group. The talking resumed once again, that is, until Crazy Hand decided to take action.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" he boomed, using a loud voice that nobody had ever heard the silly glove use before. All the smasher's quit their squabbling and turned to face the eccentric hand. Even his brother stopped to listen to what he had to say.

"There's only one possible explanation for all this, you see…" Crazy began, while making a pipe appear out of nowhere and somehow blowing bubbles out of it, despite his lack of a mouth.

"The mansion…" he began calmly. Everyone leaned in closer.

"…IS HAUNTED! AND IT'S GOING TO EAT US ALL! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

The room delved back into panic once again. Yoshi even dived out a nearby window and proceeded to run around in circles, screaming his head off in the front yard.

Master Hand did his best to restore order (while simultaneously chastising Crazy Hand, who was leaning back in his chair and watching the magic unfold).

"Settle down at once everyone! Crazy Hand," he gave his brother a quick slap to the back of his hand, "was simply pulling a joke! The mansion isn't haunted!"

"On the contrary, sir."

For the third time, everyone was silenced. This time, the deep and sinister voice belonged to the star warrior, Meta Knight. Meta Knight had stood up on the table, wrapped in his cape. He scanned the crowd with his deep yellow eyes, pausing very briefly on the new mystery solving group. After a further minute of quiet, save for Yoshi's panic attack outside, Meta Knight spoke up again.

"It is entirely possible that this mansion is indeed haunted. Thousands of years ago, a great war took place her, on the very same earth that this mansion stands on today. Many warriors were slain, their blood staining the ground."

Dog and Duck gulped loudly and hid underneath Zapper's chair, quivering.

"It is said that the spirits of those warriors have infused with this territory. Perhaps it is they who have risen and have possessed our abode."

Master Hand floated in midair, dumbstruck. Conversations arose once again, very quietly. Eventually, a final voice rang out.

"Well, everyone had better clear out then! If this mansion is haunted for real, we'd all better leave right away!" cried the koopa king, Bowser. His children nodded frantically in agreement. Iggy even began pushing some chairs towards the exit, despite the fact that there were still Smashers occupying them.

It took a few minutes, but finally all the smasher's had left the dining hall, either to get to their scheduled smashes or to actually follow Bowser's advice and pack their bags. Donkey Kong was sent back to pick up the frantic Yoshi and bring him back inside.

….

The mystery-solving team had all met up in Robin's bedroom after the meeting. Robin and Lucina sat side-by-side on his bed, Mega Man had pulled up a chair and Zapper plopped down on the mage's rug, while Dog and Duck played tag around him.

"Well then," Robin began, breaking the silence that filled the air, "it looks like we've got another mystery to solve."

….

Somewhere in an alternate dimension, a good-looking teen wearing an ascot shuddered.

….

Zapper interrupted Robin's thought with one of his own. "What is there to solve? Meta Knight told us all what's going on already!" Dog and Duck joined in with vigorous head nodding.

Lucina rolled her eyes. "Zapper, have you ever heard of a mansion that could come alive? There must be something more to this mystery than what Meta Knight has said."

The sharpshooter suddenly became very interested in a spot on the floor.

The Ylissean continued. "Anyway, last time we solved a mystery here, we split up to try and gain information. I propose that we try that route again."

Robin added his two bits. "Yes, an excellent idea, Lucina. Does anyone have any leads?"

The group sat for a moment in thought, before Mega Man struck idea gold.

"Well now that I think about it, Bowser was certainly eager to evacuate the mansion just now…it may be crazy, but perhaps he knows more about this than he's letting on."

Zapper struck his finger in the air with a 'eureka' sign. "For that matter, we should also see what Meta Knight knows, eh?"

Robin clapped his hands together and stood up.

"Very well then. Lucina, you and I shall go talk to Meta Knight, an-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Whoa. Hold it right there, lover boy." Zapper had also stood up to face the tactician. "If we're going to be serious about solving this kooky mystery, I don't think I trust you and your girlfriend to go sneaking off by yourselves."

Robin's face switched to red faster than Dog could blink. Lucina also blushed slightly. The magician began to stammer a response.

"T-that's not what I meant…"

Mega Man also hopped to his feet. "I agree with Zapper. You two can't seem to keep your hands off each other for a minute, can you?"

Lucina was about to rebuttal the robot lad's argument before she realized that she had also stood up and placed a hand on Robin's shoulder subconsciously. She pulled her hand away, her face also blushing deeply.

"So, if there's no problem with that I think that Robin can go with…" Zapper was prepared to make up his own groups, when a devilish thought crossed his mind. He was all for solving a mystery, but why couldn't he have a little fun too?

"Actually…Dog! Duck!"

The animals ceased their game of tag and stood at attention, saluting their master.

"You two are on chaperone duty!"

Robin, Lucina, Dog and Duck all dropped their jaws, while Mega Man tried his best to stifle his laughter.

….

The four smashers walked down the hallway towards Meta Knight's room. They checked the matches for that day and the star warrior was not scheduled, so they had figured he would most likely be closed up in his chambers, as per usual.

Of course, the walk would've taken far less time had Duck Hunt not taken their job quite so seriously.

Every time Lucina and Robin drew even slightly closer together, the two animals would intervene, forcibly pushing the two romantics right against opposite walls, while scolding them with barks and quacks. This turned what would've been a two minute walk down the hall into a nearly fifteen-minute arduous journey.

After yet another intervention, Robin had had enough.

"Alright already! We won't try anything funny, ok? Can we all just go see Meta Knight now?!"

The waterfowl holding him hostage pressed his tiny feathery face right up against the mages, looked him straight in the eye and quacked once in a very threatening manner. Duck then backed away very slowly, landed on the ground and nodded.

"Thank you, Duck."

"QUACK!"

"I mean, *sigh* thank you, MR. Duck."

The mallard gave a satisfied grin and began to waddle down the hall, Dog running up to his best friend's side.

Lucina walked up to Robin, rubbing her arm. "I still cannot believe that they're making us call them 'Mr.' It's as if they think they're really chaperones."

Robin simply sighed and began to follow the twosome, when a wall sprung up out of nowhere right in front of him and cutting the swordfighters off from duck hunt. The rumbling noise erupted again, and the mansion began to shake.

"Oh, perfect."

….

It was well known that Dog and Duck weren't the sharpest tools in the shed.

As soon as the wall sprang up behind them, separating them from their friends, Dog switched immediately to "Panic Mode" and jumped onto Duck's back from protection, covering his feathered friend's eyes in the process. This action caused a startled Duck to begin to panic, and began flying blindly down the hallway while somehow carrying a large dog on his back. The twosome cried noisily, bumping into walls, flowerpots and various other items placed down the corridor as they flew.

Meta Knight had stepped out of his room briefly to locate the source of the racket. He quickly stepped back inside, thoroughly confused and slightly frightened, as the unidentified flying animals whizzed past him.

The living Mansion quickly took notice of the bumbling aviators, and attempted to grab them with its carpet tentacles. Through sheer dumb luck, Duck Hunt managed to swerve out of the path of any rugs that made an advance at them, just in the nick of time.

Eventually the spectacular, soaring, sightless duo zoomed down a couple of turns before crash landing in the kitchen.

"QUACK!" Duck began to chew out his companion, even hitting him with a small frying pan to emphasize his displeasure.

After apologizing, and gathering their composure, the twosome decided that the best possible course of action for them to take was…

…to make a snack. They were in the kitchen, after all! Dog and Duck both began to stack all different kinds of foods together on loafs of bread, from lettuce to chocolate to even sardines. Duck Hunt was too busy making their super sandwiches to notice to floor tiles behind them begin to congregate…

….

Mega Man and Zapper had been making their way to Bowser's room when they were jumped.

Out of seemingly nowhere, the eight Koopa Kids had ambushed the duo just before they had reached out to knock on the King's door. The twosome quickly found themselves buried in a dog pile of young turtles. Struggling to get them off, Zapper quickly lost his patience.

"OOF! Hey, get off of us, you hear!"

"Yes, please remove yourselves from our bodies, kids. We just want to talk to your father…"

Mega Man's more diplomatic approach fared no better than Zapper's attempt. The Blue Bomber ended up being silenced when Lemmy Koopa stuck a hammer in Mega Man's mouth to shut him up. Bowser Jr. had fought his way to the top of the pile and looked down at the two prisoners triumphantly.

"Listen up! Nobody gets to bother dad right now, you got it!? Scram!"

The children scrambled off of the other smashers and shoved them down the hall, before quickly retreating back into their father's chamber, cackling.

Zapper got back up to his feet, grumbling, while dusting his jacket.

"Well, if that wasn't suspicious, I don't know what is."

His friend nodded. "Agreed. I think we've found our man…although we can't really accuse him of sabotaging our abode without a bit more evidence."

"Darn it, you're right. I thought we had the whole thing wrapped up."

Ironically, just as Zapper had finished his sentence, the mansion roared to life around them. The smashers fell to the floor as the carpet they were standing on whipped itself out from under them, and proceeded to coil around Zapper and Mega Man, binding them together tightly.

Zapper gave a nervous chuckle. "If I wasn't scared stiff, I'd be laughing my head off at that pun."

The carpet began to drag the two down the hallway, and towards the laundry room.

Mega Man struggled, and tried to activate his arm cannon, but tried as he might he couldn't move a muscle.

"Zapper! Do something!"

"Do something? Ok."

The sharpshooter began to sob pathetically as they were pulled into the laundry room, and to their horror, towards an open furnace.

"I meant something useful!"

Suddenly, the carpet loosened its hold on Zapper and Mega Man and fell limp to the floor. Looking behind them, the fighters were relieved to see none other than Lucina, who had just cut through the malevolent mat with her trusty Falchion.

"Are you boys alright?" the Ylissean asked as she extended a hand to her friends.

"As long as you didn't see me crying, I'm all right." Zapper grinned. Mega Man rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smile anyway.

No sooner had the guys gotten to their feet than the laundry bins around them erupted into a freakish stream of pants, shirts and underwear. The floating clothing immediately honed in on the trio and shot towards them. The gang fled the room, screaming. Mega Man quickly shut the door behind them, trapping the demonic clothes inside.

The mansion around them ceased to move. Zapper breathed a heavy sigh of relief and sank to the floor.

Lucina shook her head. "We can't stop and rest just yet. I've made plans for us to meet up with Robin, Dog and Duck in the front yard, and who knows when the mansion will come alive again?"

"An excellent point if ever I heard one, Lucy! C'mon Rock!" Zapper hopped right back to his feet, grabbed Mega Man by his arm cannon and tore towards the front door, leaving behind an astonished Lucina.

"Don't call me 'Lucy!'" she yelled, and began after her companions.

….

Robin didn't know what to expect when he went to look for Duck Hunt, although he wasn't surprised when he found them chowing down in the kitchen.

He _was _surprised to see them eight feet in the air.

The blissfully ignorant animals had been too preoccupied making and eating their sandwiches to realize that the kitchen floor tiles had moved over to them and hoisted them into the air on very unstable tile towers.

"Dog! Duck! Get down from there!"

Dog looked up lazily at the sound of the mage's voice. After taking a few seconds to realize where he was, his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. The canine barked wildly in alarm, rousting his feathery friend out of his food-induced stupor. Now both of the animals were clinging onto the tiles for dear life, howling and quacking miserably.

Robin rubbed his temple. "Duck. You can fly."

The mallard ceased his panicked cries, blinked a few times, then, grinning sheepishly, flapped down to the floor at Robin's feet.

Unfortunately, it wouldn't be as easy to get dog down. Not only could he not fly, but his cowardice prevented him from moving an inch. Duck couldn't carry him down with them both crashing to the ground. Robin began to apply his brain to the dilemma before coming up with a brilliant answer.

"Jump, Dog! We'll catch you, alright?"

Duck looked at the magician like he had just grown a set of antlers. Dog shook his head and whimpered.

"It will be fine…just trust me, please." Robin tried again, speaking calmly to the petrified animal.

Behind Dog's tile tower, a drawer opened itself up. Seconds later, cutlery flew into the air, with one lone stick headed straight for Dog's…

"YOW!"

Without giving Robin any warning, Dog leapt from his spire, clutching his rear end. The golden retriever crashed landed right into the unsuspecting tactician and equally as startled duck. Comically, the trio rolled backwards and right out of the kitchen, narrowly avoiding a few flying knifes.

Getting himself off the floor, Robin tasted something unusual. He spat out a singular green hair onto the carpet in front of him, disgusted. Dog and Duck cringed, before suddenly raising another commotion.

"What is it this time, you two? The mansion isn't moving anymore."

Dog picked up the green hair from the floor, and held it up to his brown fur. Duck did the same, holding it up to his blue, purple and white feathers, before flying up and posing it next to Robin's white mop. Robin quickly put two and two together.

"This hair doesn't match any of ours…it could very well belong to our culprit! Excellent work, you two!" Robin exclaimed, reaching down to give well-deserved pats to his friends. "Now follow me. We're going to meet up with Lucina and the others outside."

….

On the front lawn, the six smashers had finally reunited. Lucina and Robin shared a quick hug, before being shoved apart by Dog and Duck. No matter what, they were given a job to do my their master, and they were going to do it right.

Sighing, and shooing Duck away, Robin addressed the other group.

"Good to see you're all safe. Did you discover anything?"

Mega Man stepped forwards. "We're pretty sure Bowser is behind it after all. His kids stopped us from going into his room, so he's definitely up to something. Thing is, we don't have any evidence."

Robin stroked his chin. A light bulb went off in his head. "Perhaps we do have evidence! Dog! Bring me the clue!"

Lucina perked up. "You found a clue?"

"Well, I physically found it," Robin said, wiping his mouth subconsciously. "It was these two rascals who figured out its significance."

Zapper beamed and hugged his pets. "Those are my boys! Way to go, eh!"

Dog held up the green hair for all to see.

Nobody said anything for a moment. Lucina broke the awkward silence.

"A hair? That's our big clue?"

Robin smiled. "At first, that's what we thought, too. But when it hit us: None of us have green hair, and no other smashers have been out of their rooms today."

Mega Man gasped and spoke up suddenly. "Wait! The Koopalings have been out of their rooms, cause the were guarding Bowser's!"

Zapper piped up too. "And that brat Iggy has a mop of green hair!"

Lucina clapped her hands together. "Perfect! So now all we have to do is get into Bowser's room and stop him!"

"But, he's got his kids guarding his door. Short of breaking in, I don't see how-" Robin had begun, before being cut off by a new voice.

"Did somebody say 'breaking in!?'"

Robin turned. When he saw the owner of the fifth voice, he cringed.

….

Bowser was beginning to lose his patience. "C'MON! WORK FASTER!" he roared again. His attention was stolen by a loud commotion coming from outside his door. He growled and stomped over. "If those darn kids are slacking off again, I swear…"

"FALCON PUNCH!"

The Koopa King was blown backwards as his door was punched right off of its hinges, for the second time that day.

In the sizzling doorway stood Captain Douglass J. Falcon, posing and flexing for Lucina, who simply blushed and thanked him. Robins stood behind them, glowering at the Captain as he waltzed away.

Bowser got to his feet as his kids rushed in, all clamoring excuses. Bowser roared to silence his offspring.

"It's not your fault, kids." He spoke calmly to them. His temper rose up again as he addressed his intruders. "ALRIGHT! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA BREAKING INTO MY ROOM!?"

Mega Man stepped up to face the angry king. "Bowser, we know you're the one who's been making our Mansion attack us all!"

Bowser's eyes widened considerably.

Robin also stepped forwards. "We're going to give you one chance to fix the house before we get Master Hand. Understood?"

The dragon stared at them for a few seconds, before breaking into uncontrollable laughter. The Koopalings also hooted and hollered. Even the Duck Hunt Trio began to chortle.

Robin, Lucina and Mega Man all exchanged uncomfortable glances.

Bowser wiped a tear from his eye. "Y-you thought _I _was the one behind all this? Wahahahahahahaha! I should probably be offended, but it's just too funny!"

Morton and Dog had begun to slap each other on the back with laughter. Duck was actually rolling on the floor. Zapper stopped laughing and got up to join his companions.

"Wait…you're not the culprit?"

Bowser Jr. jumped in for his dad, who was still trying to catch his breath. "Of course Dad isn't behind it, you dolts! It's that guy over there!" Junior laughed as he pointed a claw to another person in the room, who had gone unnoticed until that point.

The person turned around, shame plastered on his face, and the gang gasped collectively.

"Dr. Wright?!"

The small man sighed. "Yes…it's true. I'm the one who made the mansion come alive. But I swear I didn't mean for it to turn out so awfully!"

Robin snapped his fingers. "Of course! The green hair we found by the kitchen didn't belong to Iggy! It was yours!"

Zapper pushed Robin aside, to asked Dr. Wright his own questions. "Yeah, alright, alright. We figured out who a _hair_ belonged to, big deal! I want answers! One: Why is the mansion going haywire? Two: What are you doing here with Bowser? And Four: How do we stop the mansion?"

Dr. Wright backed up slightly. Everyone in the room, even the Koopa family, had turned to hear the man's explanation.

"W-well, you see…" the small doctor stammered. "I got to thinking that the Smash Mansion was a little…um…lackluster. S-so I used my powers of Architecture to install a few improvements to the foundation. U-unfortunately there was something a bit…um…off with the parts, and it caused the house to get a mind of its own and go….um…haywire."

Lucina nodded. "So, how do you plan to fix it?"

"W-well, you see…I could easily revert the mansion back to its…um…old state if I had my wand. But you see, the mansion knew that the wand could change it back. So one of its carpets…um…snafued it from me and hid it. I was out in the halls looking for it, so that must've been when you…um…discovered my hair."

Robin smacked his tongue, uncomfortably. Mega Man spoke up. "That makes sense…but I don't see how Bowser ties in with all of this."

"W-well, you see…"

The small man had been prepared to explain when the turtle in question spoke up loudly, causing Dog and Duck to jump.

"I knew the whole time that Egghead here was behind all of it, see? If I got him to fix the mansion, I could take credit for stopping the house and me and my kids would be heroes for once!"

Iggy yelled out from his seat on the bed. "Yeah! So Dad sent us all out to kidnap him and bring him here!"

All the other Koopas turned to Iggy and growled. Wendy ran over and knocked her brother out with a lamp. "Idiot!"

Zapper raised his eyebrow. "What was the kid saying just now?"

"NOTHING!" The entire family (minus Iggy) shouted.

A low rumble reverberated through the halls, and a few painting fell off of the walls. Dog and Duck screamed and hid under the bed, their rear ends showing from underneath.

Bowser spoke up over the noise. "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO DID WHAT! THE MANSION'S STILL CRAZY!"

Lucina turned to her group. "Everyone! We need to hurry and find Dr. Wright's wand before we're all buried alive!"

A general nod of approval followed, and everyone was about to turn to scour the house one last time. Zapper ran over to collect his pets when something caught his eye. A long white stick was firmly planted in one of Dog's butt cheeks. He quickly called back to the others.

"HEY DR. WRIGHT! THIS THING WOULDN'T BE YOUR WAND, WOULD IT?"

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and turned. Dr. Wright ran over gleefully and plucked the baton from Dog's rump, eliciting a pained yelp. Robin shook his head in disbelief.

"W-well, you see…it is my wand! We're all saved! Thank you dear pooch!" Dr. Wright exclaimed as Duck and Dog cautiously exited their hiding spot. With a few quick waves of his stick, the rumbling and all other paranormal house activity ceased in an instant.

Bowser and his kids sighed in disappointment. "Looks like we're not mean to be heroes kids. Guess we'll just have to do what we do best!" The Koopalings cheered.

After apologizing profusely to the smashers, Dr. Wright left to speak with Master Hand, so he could explain himself. The gang left Bowser's room, celebrating another mystery solved.

Dog looked at the camera and gave his trademark laugh and Duck waved 'Goodbye' to their audience.

**THE END!**

**Author's Note: Sorry this episode took so long to get up! I was super busy with a lot of stuff the last month so I couldn't really take any time to write. Anyway, I hope you're all enjoying the series, and hopefully I'll have episode three up soon! Please favourite and leave a review: it's always appreciated! –Lizardon the Dragon**

**Question: Should I put in a teaser for the next episode at the end of each chapter? Vote at my Poll!**


End file.
